


Of Magic and Pleasure

by hattoriSei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consensual Tentacles, F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattoriSei/pseuds/hattoriSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi finds a book that might just help repair the minor rift in her and Rose's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Magic and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysekhmetka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/gifts).



> I'm sorry in advance for the sparse smut. It just wouldn't flow right. I am really, really sorry.

The discovery was a goldmine for the two of them, despite it having been a complete accident. Feferi, the older but far more immature and moody of the two witches, had been hiding from Rose after a minor spat when she spotted the book. It was dustier than the other dusty tomes, having fallen back behind the case at some point, probably even before Feferi had inherited the place.

The cover held no title, but the feeling of dark power that the pink-eyed girl could sense meant it had to have SOMEthing good. And good it did have. She faintly recognised some of the spells as having been ones used by her sorceress of a mother, one in particular catching her eye and making her gleam with interest as plans started to form in her head.

Several days later, with Rose still rarely talking to her (much to her disappointment), she set her idea in motion, arriving to their shared potions lab earlier than usual, and refusing to budge when the lavender-eyed girl sent a glare at her for being by her station.

"I know you're upset Rose. I understand, too! I shouldn't have messed with your things when you weren't around, it was breaking your trust. I am reely, reely, REELY saury." Holding on under her steely gaze, Feferi clutched the book that would hopefully hold her salvation, if Rose didn't take the apology now, close to her chest.

The silence between them held for several breaths before Rose let out a sigh, pushing back her bangs in frustration.

"I want to forgive you. But you muddled my experiment, and put me back by months! And don't give me that look either, you know I can't be mad at you when you do that. No. Stop."

Feferi giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Lalonde." She really couldn't help the grin on her face though, as she stopped doing the 'sad guppy look'. This would be more fun than just having her accept the apology, anyway.

"There, I'm done. But, I have reason for you not to be angry at me anemonemore! I swear, you'll just love this." Two pairs of eyes shifted to the book as she opened it, one in confusion and the other in sparkling glee.

The air around the two grew heavy as dark, torturous words fell from Feferi's lips, spilling like oil that made them almost palpable. Rose lunged at her with a shout, trying to stop her, but the plump witch spun out of the way, not stopping.

"Feferi, what are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed??" The blonde could only watch in shock and horror as the darkness in the air coalesced around her friend, partner, into living shadows that writhed beyond simple three dimensions. And then, it was over.

Searching the room, all Rose could see was the two of them, but...Feferi seemed different now. Her hair seemed darker, as did the depths of her pupils. Her very being seemed to, not glow with power, but absorb it, trap it. Which was worrying.

"Fef...? Feferi? Are you there?" She approached her with concern and trepidation, unsure if it really was her friend in there. The being turned to her, and smiled, teeth glinting off of sharp points. Pulling back, she reached for her wands, which hung at her waist, only to be met with air.

"Wha-" She fell silent as she caught sight of them, hanging in front of her. Dangling from a glistening black tentacle, which was coming from underneath Feferi's skirts.

Her mind hiccuped, the conflicting emotions of fear, anger, and lust suddenly swelling at once. Her girlfriend. Had a tentacle. A tentacle. Her girlfriend. What.

When her mind cleared, she found herself floating in the air, held by many tentacles, all coming from the other witch. Or was she a horrorterror now?

"What have you done with Feferi?" Her tone was chilly, even moreso than when she was talking to her earlier, and she tried to glare, but it was hard to from her position.

"Oh, no Rose! No no no, it's me. Oh gosh, I'm so saury!" The tentacles shifted, setting her safely on her feet in front of the taller witch, before retreating. Rose was almost disappointed, but she quickly shoved that away. "I'm saury if I scared you, it would have been bad if you'd attacked me though, so I had to grab them. I'm so, so saury."

As Feferi started to fuss over her, as usual, Rose took a moment to get her equilibrium back before shushing her, making her snap her jaw shut with a click. "Ok what. Exactly. Did you do?"

Her question made Feferi grin again, all big and menacing again, and Rose had to repress the shiver that went down her spine, that wasn't just of fear.

"It was a summoning ritual for a minor horrorterror. More pike a baby one, acshoally, which means that it doesn't have the capacity to reely do a lot of harm on its own, and the spell efin forces it to bond temporarily to the body of the caster, so reely, the two become one, with the witch gaining limited dark powers. It can be dispelled at any tide, too." The ravenette grinned, tugging on her skirts. "Do you pike it?"

She was speechless. Safely summoning a horrorterror, at any level, and even harnessing their powers was a hard skill, and pretty much exactly what she'd been trying to do, fruitlessly, for months. Exactly what Feferi had ruined. "I-" But she couldn't find it in her to be jealous, or angry. Because it was her, and it just felt too wrong.

Not to mention the imagery from before was coming back, now that she knew it was Feferi, who had complete control of those tentacles... Huffing, she grabbed her and pulled the other witch in for a searing kiss.

Both bodies relaxed into it, hands roaming the familiar territory, pressing against what each knew were sensitive points. Pants filled the space around them, and suddenly there was something new for Rose to touch. From under Feferi's dress they came, wrapping around the both of them, tugging at their clothing.

"Do you want them? I could send them away if you don't."

Rose shook her head, reaching out to stroke one gently, not looking away from her lover's face. "No. Keep them. I want to feel all of you, as you are now." She leaned in to kiss the ravenette again, softer, as the surrounding tentacles pulled and tugged away their clothing until there was nothing left, only them.

Words fall away to gasps, moans, and mewls as the many tentacles lifted the two off the ground, tracing all over the both of them, grasping, groping, gliding alongside their own hands. It was a mess of passion, kisses exchanged along every part of their bodies. And when more than their own hands slid into each of their warm folds, it was a loud and heartfelt pair of groans that intertwined and mingled in the air.

"I love you." "I glub you too."


End file.
